


In The Quiet

by Mustachebabs



Series: Korrasami Musings [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Winter Olympics AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Winter Olympics AU, need I say more?





	In The Quiet

The Olympic Village was pretty quiet that morning, some of the more anticipated events were happening that day and that meant many Olympians were on the go before the sun had fully risen. Asami was enjoying a cup of tea as she looked out into the snowy view. It was these quiet moments that were becoming her favorite after her competition segment had ended. They reminded her of those few seconds at the start ramp, where all sound disappeared before she began every race…

Bringing home gold for Republic City in Luge was pretty special, but so were these quiet moments where she could remind herself how far she’d come. The medal ceremony had been surreal. And, more importantly, who’d been there.  _Korra_. It wasn’t so strange that other athletes would be in attendance during medal ceremonies, but Korra and her had a growing history.

They’d crossed paths a few times before, but they’d really gotten to know each other on the road to these Olympics. Korra “The Avatar” was representing the Southern Water Tribe in snowboarding. She’d shown up at Asami’s medal ceremony, which was right after Korra’s semi-finals. In their excitement over qualifying for the snowboarding finals and Asami’s gold medal win, they’d kissed.

It was another reason why Asami was taking that morning to regroup, there were many pictures and a few headlines she wished she hadn’t read. Yet, she hadn’t disliked the kiss itself. Sure it’d been a spur of the moment thing, and between press conferences and Korra having to prep for today’s final they hadn’t talked about it, but there had been a spark there right? Asami was no fool and she’d never left anything unfinished. She wanted to see this through if there was anything to be said about it.

Preferably, beyond the roving sharks that was the media during the Olympics… Taking a deep breath, Asami makes up her mind. For now, she had to put on some layers and make her way to the snowboarding finals.

She had a victory kiss to return.


End file.
